


The Choices of Master Samwise

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon, M/M, Sting LotR, poem on a pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35





	The Choices of Master Samwise

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)

December 2004


End file.
